


Arranged

by majikos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majikos/pseuds/majikos
Summary: A talented jewelry crafter, happy with her life as a free person, not tied down to a husband or children. Though she wishes to live her life like this, love not in her sights, her parents have another thought -- wishing to rule her life and increase their own ties with a marriage.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I adore A:TLA and even more so, Iroh. I wanted to explore a possibility pre-series of him remarrying before Zukos' banishment. Set after Ozai takes the throne. Likely set around the late 90s AG, but, before the Agni Kai between Zuko and Ozai.

The ring before her was perfection — not a scratch or a dent to be seen, and the jewels that adorned them ( precious ones imported from the Earth Kingdom! ) sat pristinely against the golden frame. It was made to the groom-to-be’s orders, yet, Eri had no desire to hand it over. Though she fashioned it from her own fire, she was unhappy, noticing imperfections wherever she looked ( although, they really didn’t exist ).

  
Gentle hands wrapped the wedding ring into a pouch of leather, stowing it away in her bag for safe keeping. The customer would be around in the morning to pick it up and Eri would keep it hidden until then. With the ending of her project just in time for the end of the afternoon, a dreaded feeling came over her. Her mother and father had asked to have a meeting with the family ( though, she had a bad feeling it was about her in particular ) and she so badly didn't want to go. She no longer had an excuse, though. Rules were set in place that she wasn't allowed to work past a certain time and that time was quickly approaching.  
As slow as she possibly could manage, she pulled off her gloves, tugging the strings out one by one until they fell to the floor ( where she inevitably left them until the next piece she’d have to start on ) and grabbed her bag. The crafter took one last look around her work room before heading out, latching the door tightly shut behind her and heading towards the main area of the vast home. She truly wished her parents didn’t purchase such a big home…  
though, before she could even reach her destination, she was stopped by a messenger hawk resting on a window sill. It cooed at her a few times before she gave in, retrieving the message before letting it hop onto her shoulder. Eri was certain the message was for her father — a rather well known merchant within the nations’ capital — and wouldn’t dare open it up in his stead.  
  
“It seems our family meetings keep getting interrupted, hm?” The girl mused aloud, reaching up to scratch the head of the hawk. She was certainly thankful for the short interruption.  
  
“Father?” She called out, pushing past the cloth doorway that led into a sitting room filled with decorations of red in color, and adorned with the nations symbol. Proudly displayed amongst paintings of the family was a beautiful painting of a certain Fire Lord. Eri bowed in respect to the picture before taking a seat at the low table that sat in the middle of the room.  
  
Eri’s father — Zhean — sat gruffly across the rounded table, his wife — Li Ha — next to him, sipping from a steaming teacup; Eri would assume a peppermint tea of some kind. The grumpy looking old man huffed at her arrival, eyes falling to the bird on her shoulder.“I would say you’re late if On Ji and Lee - “ her older brothers “ - hadn’t decided to forget about our little meeting. What is that?” He gestured to the scroll in his daughters hand, prompting her to slide it across the table. She was hoping for an opportunity to get out of this meeting — she had no idea how much she might regret that.  
  
Judging by her fathers’ reaction, Eri figured her wish had been granted. Without a word, Zhean left the table only to come back with a brush set and an empty parchment scroll. After a few quick strokes of the brush, he rolled the parchment back up and gestured for Eri, whom promptly stood and made her way over. “It’s been requested you take that ring over to the officials’ home once done-“  
  
“I just finished it!” She was quick to cut him off, excited to receive the news, but, taken off guard. Eri almost never handed over her work personally, and a customer requesting her to come around made her a bit nervous, but, her joy over this interruption covered it. Zhean handed over the scroll, sighing irritably. It was obvious this meeting would never happen.  
  
“Send the hawk ahead of you. I expect you back before dinner. We will be having this talk whether you like it or not.” Was his strict orders, looking her straight in the eye before dismissing her and turning to Li Ha, whom had an amused smirk on her face. That elicited a grunt from the father.  
  
Eri silently slipped out of the room, pausing at an open window. “You’re certainly a life saver, aren’t you?” she slid the scroll into the hawks pouch before pausing to pet it gently. “Off to your owner with you.” It took off from there. With her bag still slung over her shoulder, she left to the entrance of the home and slid her sandals on, finally feeling the nerves of meeting the customer. She usually didn’t meet them… nor deliver them herself, but, the husband to be asked to meet the artist… and at his own home. Maybe he wants her to meet a potential customer?  
  
Anything that flew through her mind at the moment could’ve been a possibility.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With ring in hand, she approaches the vast house, amazement in her eyes, and nervousness swelling in her belly. Who was inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing long chapters. Eri meets her customer and, guess who!, Iroh. It's the beginning of a friendship between the three benders, something Eri desperately needed. She was in dire need of a few friends.

  
The mighty house before her was much bigger than her own, dazing her senses for a few short moments before a house servant open the entrance, bringing her back to reality. "Surely this dumb looking girl isn't the jeweler." came the servants rather rude comment. The look of amazement on Eri's face was soon replaced by her usual sour expression, her frown pressing onto her lips without much effort. The servant took this as the answer and sighed, "Come, come. He's expecting you." he moved to the side, allowing Eri to enter. The many decorations literally the entrance caught her eye, but, she was careful not to look too amazed again -- she didn't like being called dumb looking.  
  
Closely, she followed the servant through a few halls, eyes catching everything she could took in during the walk. The girl noticed that not only were there decorations of Fire Nation history, but, also of impressive military prestige. Swords decorated the homes' walls every few feet, all beautifully made. She couldn't help but admire them.  
  
"Stop gawking and come, girl." came the booming voice of the servant, sending a frightened shiver down her spine. She was quick to catch up, though, nearly ran into his back when he stopped before a clothed entrance. "My master is this way, but, he also has an important visitor. Mind your manners, if you even have any, and don't embarrass him as a guest of his home in front of his more important guest." the warning was just that, a warning with just the smallest amount of maliciousness. Eri pouted to herself, pushing past the servant and the cloth doorway. Before she could catch a glimpse of whomever was in there, she dropped her head low in a respectful bow, with the servant following to announce her.  
  
"Eri Wubai has arrived.... as you can see." there was a bit of disdain and gruffness in the voice of the servant as he addressed his master. It annoyed the girl, but, she didn't say much about it; she wouldn't make herself look bad in front of a customer.  
  
"Raise your head." Commanded an unfamiliar voice, one filled with power, but, almost gentle in the way it spoke towards her. Eri slowly picked her head up to address the man, though, she couldn't pick out who said what, considering two men sat at a low table, tipping from steaming cups of tea. One was obviously old, and somehow familiar to her, while the other must've been middle aged. She figured the old man had no reason to be asking for a wedding ring, and, instead turned to the other.  
  
"Sifu Liu. I've brought the ring with me as you've asked." Eri put on an air of submission towards the man of high class, reaching back into her bag and presenting the pouch that held the ring securely. "I hope it's to your liking."  
  
Though, all of her focus was on Liu, the focus on her came solely from the older man. He examined her from over his tea cup; he never figured a relatively well known jeweler was such a young girl -- she couldn't possibly be no older than fifteen! Moving his focus on the girl to the ring she took from the bag, he felt a bit surprised. Not only was the crafter a nice sight, but, the ring almost rivaled it.  
  
Liu gave the girl a smile and beckoned her over. "Sit with us -- Dao, get another tea cup will you?" he said, waving off the servant before sipping at his tea. "I'm glad to have chosen wisely with a jeweler." taking the ring into his hands, he turned it over and over, examining it every which way. This made her nervous, unable to get comfortable as she settled on a cushion. She wasn't used to having her work looked over in front of her -- what if he didn't like it? She was certain to be embarrassed by this. Eri dropped her gaze to her lap, not noticing that a tea cup was placed in front of her and freshly brewed tea poured in. The master of the house waved off Dao before addressing Eri once more. “It’s impolite to not look at a hosts face.” he commented, making the girl look up. She was clearly embarrassed by the looks of the bashful blush decorating her cheeks.  
  
“Your work exceeded my expectations. I’m sure my future bride will be happy when I present this to her.” Liu obviously approved and the praise increased the bashfulness that Eri felt. He kept going. “Dao will bring your payment by when you get ready to leave. If you have spare time, I’d like for you to stay and finish your tea while I introduce my old friend here.” He gestured to the man that had stayed quiet the whole time.  
Eri gave a small, casual head bow to him, though didn’t meet his eye. She was still trying to figure out why he looked familiar. Before she could pin point it, Liu introduced him and she immediately understood who it was.  
  
“This is General Iroh — or should I say, retired? Older brother to our gracious Fire Lord.”  
  
The girl gaped at him, respectfully dropping her head once more. “It’s an honor to meet you, sir.” It was obvious she became rigid, eliciting an amused response from the man in question. He quickly waved his hand, chuckling.  
  
“Please, I’m just a simple old man. You humble me with such acts.” A few years ago he might’ve puffed his chest out proudly, but, he was much too old and wise to care about such novelties. “I’m honored to meet such a nice young lady such as yourself, Eri Wubai.” The old man sipped at his tea, watching her expression. She was polite but much too uptight for such a friendly affair. He’d have to change that to enjoy a little conversation. “Tell me! What is your ideal tea?”  
  
The question took her off guard, immediately beginning to think carefully. She wasn't much of a tea person, and, in fact, disliked drinking it ( that's why her cup was left untouched ), but, she decided that maybe lying would be a good direction. "I like peppermint tea." she said, soldifying her answer with a nod of the head. Iroh immediately knew she was lying, but, decided not to call attention upon it. He looked to Liu, expecting an answer he already knew.  
  
"Green tea is my obvious choice, General." came the masters' reply, an amused smile on his face as he gestured for Dao to bring the tea pot over. He himself had a similar conversation with his old friend the first time they stopped to talk to each other and the scene brought a nostaligic sense.  
  
The group of three descended into long winded conversations, distracting Eri from the wanning sun and the soon rising moon. Dao was quick to interject once it became rather late, pointing out that not only did Liu have an early morning the next day, but, Eri had over stayed. Liu peered out the window and snorted.  
"It seems we talk too much, hm?" his elbow nudged the greying man next to him, getting his attention. "We must leave Miss Wubai to head home. Dao, would you please get the payment? Oh, and if you don't mind, I'd rather you accompany-"  
  
"I can do that." Iroh offered before Liu could finish. He knew how grumpy Dao was and wouldn't subject anyone to a walk home with him. "I must head back to my own home, I don't mind escorting a young lady home." he looked to Eri, searching for approval. Blinking, she gave a slow nod in response, clearly prefering Iroh over the rude Dao.  
  
The three stood from the table, making idle conversation as they made their way to the entrance of the house. Eri, though, kept a bit quiet now, nervous for the tongue lashing she was sure to recieve when she gets home. Both men noticed this, but, didn't comment on it, merely derailing the conversation to distract her until Dao arrived and dropped a heavy pouch of coins into her hands. It was obviously more than she had asked for, but, graciously accepted it with a bow of respect and gratitude.  
  
Once the two were ready to leave, and said their good byes to Liu and Dao, Iroh tucked his hands into his sleeves comfortably, warmly smiling down to Eri. "If you'd like to lead the way, I'll follow." though he was sure she was more than capable of protecting herself, he felt more comfortable being more of a back up had someone had a bad idea about attacking a girl at night, and ... if her parents happened to be strict, being escorted by a royal could keep her out of trouble with them.  
  
Most of the walk was silent, Eri unable to figure out what to say to him, and Iroh comfortable giving her the space she needed until he noticed that she kept looking up at him. "It does no one any good keeping things inside. Do you have something to say?" he hummed, keeping his gaze straight ahead. Eri chewed on her lip a moment before finally answering.  
  
"I lied earlier." she admitted it, feeling rather guilty for such a tiny lie. "I don't really like tea. I just thought that saying that might be too negative." the girls gaze dropped to her sandaled feet, only picking back up in shock when she heard the mans chuckling.  
  
"I know you did. You are not a very good liar, Miss Wubai." Eri was immediately embarrassed, thanking everything in the universe that it was dark; he wouldn't be able to see her bashful blush. "It's alright. I don't mind such a small thing, and I'm sure Liu does not mind it either. Good people forgive a bit of nervousness every once in a while." finally, his gaze dropped to her, reaching to give a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  
  
She needed to change the subject, and she nearly jumped with happiness when she saw the familiar walls of her home. "I- I live here." she said as she guided him to a stop in front of the entrance. "Thank you for taking me home. I want to be able to return the favor some day."  
  
Iroh smiled at that and nodded. "I'm sure we'll meet for tea again some day. I'll forward to it." he glanced at the entrance a moment before bowing his head. "Goodnight Miss Wubai."


	3. Incident part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news upset her dearly, anger overwhelming her as she escaped the confines of the house, into the soon to be pouring night outside. Three part chapter.

Eri had been spared a tongue lashing the night she came home late. Saying you were escorted home by a royal certainly has its perks. To her surprise ( and delight! ), the meeting was postponed upon the news of a week long trip her father had to attend to. Not only would she be free to work without any incessant nagging from her father, she also didn’t have to deal with the family meeting so soon!

Unfortunately, though, the week flew by quickly, and before she knew it, Eri was waiting by the homes door, next to her mother and two brothers, for her father to arrive home. Her stomach sank at the sight of the wagon approaching, her fingers twitching at her sides. If only it wasn’t approaching so fast she might could make a get away. She loved her father, don’t get her wrong, but, he tended to be overbearing and somewhat annoying when it’s unneeded. Mother was nearly the same way, though, she was much more gentle. Maybe a marriage wouldn’t be so bad after all.... though there was no way that’d happen any time soon.

Eri watched with bated breath as the carriage pulled to a halt in front of the home and Zhean marched out without a rest. The frown on his face told a bad story, one that Eri knew was not going to be in her favor. The man stopped in front of his ever so smiling family ( though, the daughter looked like she had just witnessed a horrific scene ), examining them with gruff silence. “I’m blessed to have such a wonderful family. I’m even more so blessed we’re all gathered for once. I’ve only just arrived but I know this will be the last I see of you four in the same area.” Oh no.... she knew what was coming. “To the sitting room with you all, I will not be postponing our talk any longer!”

And there goes Eri’s night — she’ll have to sit through hours of his talks, which, usually insisted on pushing her brothers to take up the family business, updates on the merchant trails that are proceeding into the colonies and throughout the Earth Kingdom, and side eyed glances at her to look for a husband. She’d much rather scurry off to an early bed, but, she knew that would get her no where.

There she sat for hours on end ( really, it was just an hour and a half ), nearly bored to tears as she watched her cup of untouched tea cool, losing its steam rather easily. Had she been a strong fire bender she might be able to heat it back up, but, that would just be a waste of energy. Eri was nearly falling asleep into her cup of tea when a finger was pointed at her and her name was called rather strongly. She was shocked awake, eyes wide and staring up at her father.

"You need to listen closely to this next piece of information!" Zhean huffed, obviously upset at her lack of caring for the meeting. She didn't like the sound of that and quickly sat up, balling her hands into tight fists on her knees. "Your mother and I are putting our foot down, and we're decided that you'll be arranged a marriage. To a high class Military man, if need be!"

The news struck her dumb, her mouth falling open in surprise. She didn't want to be married! She was perfectly happy being single and living her life as a jeweler -- she nearly had enough money saved to perhaps travel outside the capital, an engagement would only hinder her desires. The shock quickly turned into anger, and, as she began to tune out her fathers' lecture, her eyes bore into the tea pot in the center of the table. How could he do this to her? Eri knew her mother wasn't apart of this, it was all her fathers doing! He had no right to do this .... He had no idea how this made her feel .....The tea pot shattered as the contents inside became super heated in her anger, causing her mother to flinch back and her brothers to act, moving their parents away. "I'm going for a walk." her voice was low, and trembling -- from anger or fear of the future was indecipherable. Her father shouted something at her, but, she ignored it.

Without another thought, Eri stood from the table and stormed off towards the entrance, her pace a near run by the time she got to the shoes. She wasn't going to stay around if her father continued to yell at her about this. The girl pulled her sandals on with haste and slipped out out of the house with no destination in mind.

She happily took in the fresh air of the evening, paying no mind to the clouds gathering above head, and the rising moon in the distance. She was relieved just to be out of the house, but, she couldn't clear her clouded thoughts of the news she recieved. The girl was more than upset, she was devastated at the news of a potential life changing event! A marriage meant a husband that held her down ... and possibly children she didn't want. It meant a halt to her business as a Jewelry maker in favor of settling into a new life, and her past time of freedom and being alone. The more and more she realized these possibilities, the more she fell into sadness and hopelessness. Before she knew it, a light rain was pouring and she was seeking shelter from the cold weather before her. The sun had set and the rain was only getting harder as she realized she needed to get home soon. She had to brave the weather if she wanted to get home in one piece. With her courage built up, she stepped into the rain, only getting a few quick steps before....

“Miss Wubai?”

This stopped her in her tracks, frozen to her spot. The voice was familiar but she couldn’t place it, and the thought of a barely recognizable stranger certainly scared her. Slowly, she turned her head, gagging the person behind her before she realized who it was. “Master Liu.” Eri was very relieved, giving him a respectful bow of the head.

The man waved a hand in dismissal. "It is much too cold and wet out here for that. Where are you headed in such weather and at such an hour?" there was concern in his voice as he approached. Eri opened her mouth to respond, but, no sound came. She didn't want to tell him she was headed home, that would jus tmean she'd have to be there quicker. When no answer came, he gave a sigh and shook his head. "Well, wherever you're headed, you won't get there any time soon. The rain is supposed to get heavier and I wouldn't be a proper man if I allowed you to wander out like this. Come, we're near my home. I'll let you rest there until the rain passes." his tone left no room for argument, though, Eri had no argument left in her. She followed quietly, her mind buzzing as she tried to figure out why her feet carried her this far. Liu could sense turmoil in the air, but, wouldn't address it just yet -- no one could think clearly when they're cold and wet.

They reached the house in relative haste, the master of the house urshering Eri in. "Dao! Bring tea to the sitting room. And bring in some cloths." Liu commanded, guiding his guest towards the sitting room. Immediately, the girl was struck in shock upon the sight of the sitting room. The decorations have changed! It was plain before, only decorated with beautifully crafted swords, and paintings of the Fire Lord. Now, it was decorated with painted scenes -- those of the Fire Nation Islands, for all Eri could tell -- and two prominant scrolls of crimson dragons, twisting and turning, breathing fire at one another as they framed the most prominant painting of the room: a magnificant painting of the Fire Lord. It was unlike most she had seen, this one almost life like, almost as if she were in the presence of the great lord himself. She was captivated, and lost focus on the man next to her. Liu merely chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"My betrothed decorated. She told me that she wouldn't live in such a drab house with no life." he turned to the approaching Dao, picking up the dry cloths from his hands. "Mei Rin should have some extra robes around here I'm sure. She's a kind woman, she'll forgive me if I- "

"If you what?"


	4. Incident part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities burdened her mind, uselessly comparing herself to Mei Rin, and soon battling anxiety towards an unannounced visitor. Part 2 of a 3 part section.

  
"If you what?"  
  
An elegant voice pulled Eri's attention away from the paintings, head whipping around to see who it belonged to. Standing in a hallway opposite of the one they emerged from was a tall woman, dressed in silk robes of deep burgundy and gold trim, her long hair set down from a top knot that was typical amongst the Fire Nation. Her eyes sharply turned to Eri, whom was caught gaping at her and dropped her head, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. Mei Rin was beautiful! Was her engagement ring really worthy of such a noble lady?  
  
Liu smiled broadly, almost proudly, as he walked over to the woman, greeting her with a loving kiss to the cheek. "I'm sorry, my dear. I ran into a young friend out in the rain and I couldn't let her stay out there like that." he threw a glance in Eri's direction, gesturing to the state she was in. Mei Rin held a hand to her mouth and cleared her throat, dismissing her betrothed's apology.  
  
"I doubt I have many robes that'd be short enough for her, but, it can't hurt to look. She'll get sick like that -- and ruin our floors." the comment made Eri look down and, through her gazing at paintings, she didn't realize that she was dripping water everywhere. If her cheeks could bashfully burn brighter, they certainly would. Before she could make a further fool out of herself, she opened her mouth.  
"I- it's okay! I'm sure I can dry off quickly... I am a fire bender..." though she said that, she was more than exhausted. Mei Rin quickly dismissed this, calmly making her way over to the girl.  
  
"I can't leave you like that, whether you're a bender or not." The woman gave a friendly pat to her arm, and steered her towards the halls. "We'll be just a moment, Liu." she called back to her husband as she took their guest down the hall. The whole time, Eri had her head down, clearly embarrassed over the situation and desperately trying to stay calm -- getting nervous would only make things more complicated. Mei Rin could tell the other wasn't very comfortable, and tried to make small talk. "It's not everyday Liu brings home a soaking girl. I'm Mei Rin Fung, soon to be lady of the house."  
  
Swallowing thickly, Eri gathered her thoughts, attempting to be as friendly as she could despite her anxiousness. "I'm Eri Wubai... master Liu was a customer of mine -- I'm a jewelry crafter!" she added the last part quickly, making sure customer didn't insinuate something horrendous. Though, there was nothing about Eri that could insinuate what she could've thought been a mistake. This caused a giggle to escape Mei Rin, stopping to slide open a door.  
  
"Are you the one who made my ring? I love the craftsmanship. I didn't know we had such a young jeweler the Capital." came her hum, gliding over a huge armory. It seemed she was enjoying the company of young Eri, amusement evident in her voice as the woman tried to get to know her. It made Eri nervous, but, she would remain calm and answer as best as she could.  
  
"Yes." She answered slowly, a nod accompanying her words. "I'm twenty, n- not that young, I don't think." Eri was definitely a bit shorter compared to many other people her age, and many others did think she was still very young. It was annoying, but, she wasn't going to protest -- she could hear the voice of her father scolding her for wanting to be so rude to someone!  
  
"Oh? You're so short for your age!" Mei Rin had to hold back a laugh, delicate hands holding onto robes as she turned back to Eri. "I picked out one of my short robes for you, which.. might be considered a long one on you. There's an under robe thrown in there too. You don't have to give them back either, I actually can't fit into those anymore." she gingerly handed them to the still soaked Eri, a quizzical smile on her face. "You can find the washroom just down the hall. The only door on the opposite wall."  
  
Eri was quick to nod, thanking Mei Rin gratefully before she made a get away, finding the washroom where she indicated and slipped inside. There was absolutely nothing to compare to the relief she got when she was finally alone. Meeting new people was nerve racking for her, but, meeting someone to beautiful when she felt low after the events of the day was more than anxiety inducing. She set the robes carefully on a counter, pausing to look at herself in waist up mirror that sat on the wall above the counter.  
  
She was absolutely soaked, clothing sticking uncomfortably close on her skin, and her hair plastered to her forehead. She couldn't help but compare her looks to Mei Rins. A short bob of messy, wet hair rivaled gorgeous chest length, and a short stature rivaled that of a tall, slender figure. Eri had always thought herself pretty, but, she felt inadequate compared to Mei Rin, and it made her feel worse that Mei Rin was such a kind woman! What kind of person did that make Eri to almost feel jealous of such a woman?  
  
Try as she may, she was having a hard to getting her mind off it, clumsy hands peeling off wet clothing and carefully hanging them on a laundry drying rack. Pausing once more, she turned her head towards the mirror, eyes probing herself. She wondered what Mei Rin really looked like under the robes... was she has thin as Eri was? Did she have a womanly figure like Eri's own mother? How she envied that she didn't inherit that.  
  
Eri suddenly shook her head. "Stop thinking about that!" she mumbled harshly to herself. What use was there in picking at herself? She was just as pretty as the next person and she wouldn't have herself worrying over her looks. Besides, she didn't plan on marrying anyone, arranged or not, so why should her looks matter? Eri quickly turned from the mirror and grabbed a dry hand cloth on the counter and squeezed her hair out, the rest of her attempting to dry through a subtle form of fire bending. It was to no avail, making her roll her eyes at herself. Not only was she exhausted and felt bad, but her bending was failing her! She grabbed another hand cloth and quickly dried off before finding warmth in the robes she was lent.  
  
One last time, she looked in the mirror to make sure she looked decent and escaped the confines of the washroom. She was certainly surprised to see Mei Rin waiting there, but, the surprise was soon covered with relief. Had she not been there, Eri might've gotten lost trying to find her way....  
"Just as I thought! The sleeves are a little big, but, it'll be fine. It's not too long on you, thankfully. Come! I'm sure you want something warm to drink." without another beat, Mei Rin looped an arm around her shoulders and steered her in the right direction. It happened a bit too fast for Eri, but, she complied, a small smile on her face.  
  
"I appreciate this." came her soft gratitude, head tilting slightly to look up at the woman. She was lucky that she wasn't any shorter.... The lady of the house gave a squeeze to her shoulder before looking ahead. In relative silence, they made their way back to the sitting room, Dao happily serving tea to his master and.....


	5. Incident part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old mans advice strikes a cord within her, his caring composure hitting home. 3/3 part section.

"Oh! Miss Wubai is here." came the chuckling voice of a very familiar old man. Eri wanted to shrink right into herself immediately, the only thing stopping her from moving is the arm that was remained on her shoulders. With a smile that painted her nervousness, she bowed her head politely to the former General.  
"Good evening, General Iroh." Eri was completely comfortable standing there, but, Mei Rin would have none of it. She guided her over to the table and sat her down, gesturing for Dao to bring her tea. He was prompt about it, but, certainly seemed like it was a hassle. "Thank you." was her quiet murmur as she dared a gaze at the two men, thankfully relieved that they were busy speaking with each other once more. Mei Rin took her place next to Liu and picked up her freshly poured cup of tea, sipping at it daintily.  
  
For the first time she was left to her thoughts, away from her insecurities in front of the mirror, and the nervousness of being apart of the conversation. Her eyes dropped down to her lap as he mind began to buzz once more with the thoughts of the events of the day.  
"We've decided that you'll be arranged a marriage."  
  
The words played over and over in her head, making her stomach flip and flop with anxiety. She didn't want to get married to a complete stranger -- in fact, she didn't want to get married at all! She wasn't in love, nor was she looking for love either.  
In her haste to sink into her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that her hands gripping onto the cup of tea in front of her was transferring her emotions in the form of fire bending. The tea was starting to bubble over and before she knew it, the scalding liquid came into contact with her hands and she jumped back. Eri picked her head back up, finally noticing that there was a pair of curious eyes on her. There seemed to be a bit of confusion ( or maybe that was worry? ) evident in Iroh's gaze, but, perhaps Eri was just seeing things wrong.....  
  
She simply grabbed a cloth from the table and cleaned up the small amount of tea that spilled over, thankful the others at the table were too involved in a discussion. The girl simply thought that perhaps that was the end of that.... she was wrong.  
  
"Miss Wubai."  
  
Her head snapped up once more at that, eye landing on Liu, whom was no longer speaking with Dao. It seemed he had noticed something was up as well, but, didn't have the hint that his friend kept quiet out of respecting Eri's timidness.  
  
"Are you alright? Surely you didn't catch ill already." Liu gave a side eyed glance towards his wife, whom seemed occupied with requesting another cup of tea, before continuing. "You seem to be acting strangely. This might only be my second time seeing you, but, you are different from before."  
Well.... this was embarrassing. Eri felt the frustration bubbling to the surface; anxiety, and nervousness, and fear making her stomach flip and her mind buzz absently. Her shoulders fell as a bashful blush covered her cheeks at this. "I- I'm fine, you know. Just a little tired, is all!" it convinced no one, even the two who seemed not to be too concerned with the situation. "I'm sure the rain has stopped. Perhaps I need to gather my things and head home before my father has my head."  
  
"That might be a good idea." Mei Rin finally spoke up. "Knowing how protective my own father was, I'd advise you to hurry. It's getting a bit late. If you were school age you would've been late for curfew. Dao, please retrieve her clothing for her. They probably aren't anywhere near dry, but, they can finish drying while she heads home." the servant did as he was told, moving away from the table and disappearing down the hall way. Eri was glad for Mei Rins' interjection and quickly stood.  
"I appreciate all you have done for me, Master Liu, Lady Mei Rin. I wish to return the favor in the future." A respectful bow accompanied her rushed words. In some strange reason.... it worried Iroh. He was a caring old man, and wouldn't dare turn a blind eye to her worries. The former general stood slowly, brushing off his robes before shooting a warm smile towards the girl.  
  
"Will you allow me to accompany you home again? I still have not the conscience to let you return home alone." Eri wanted to deny him quickly, but quickly remembered the words of her father. Be hospitable to a royal and don't deny him a thing. It stuck with her, and she quickly bit down on her tongue to keep it from wagging. Instead, she returned his smile with a timid one of her own, a nod of her head answering him.  
  
Dao returned with her clothing, no longer dripping wet, thankfully, but, were cold and damp. They were folded neatly and handed to her without another glance from the servant -- how rude. Eri made sure to keep the clothing from dampening the beautiful robes that had been given to her, in fear of ruining them. Liu leaned close to Mei Rin, kissing her on the cheek before standing to walk with Iroh and Eri out.  
  
"I hope you feel better soon, Eri. I plan on inviting you to our teas' more often." the master said, tucking his arms behind his back. Eri liked the sound of that, but, was, as typical, very very nerve wracking for her. She hoped she would warm up to them. She stayed relatively silent as Liu chattered on, going on until they approached the entrance, pausing to let the two departing guests to slip on their shoes. "Please come visit us soon, both you. It can get a bit loopy here with just Dao and Mei Rin, as lovely as both are."  
  
"You should enjoy this life. You certainly don't know if someone might come and snatch it." Iroh chuckled, nodding in return.  
"Was that a threat, old boy?" a laugh escaped Liu,reaching over to pat him on the back. "I'll have to watch my quarters or else our former general might take me out just for my lovely servant!"  
The joking warmed Eris' heart, the girl feeling herself ease up a bit on the wall she had put up. Iroh turned to her a bit, pausing to address her once more. "We should be leaving, Miss Wubai. Let's leave them be for the night." she couldn't agree more. Eri turned to smile at Liu, giving him the most respectful of head bows.  
"I appreciate everything you and lady Mei Rin have done for me." she was extremely gracious and she wanted him to be well aware of that. But, Liu quickly waved it off.  
"You're a friend to me now. I can't let a friend be disadvantaged. I'm glad I was the one to stumble upon you, and Mei Rin adores you. I bid you two a good night. And don't charm our poor girl too much, Iroh." it seemed there was a secretive wink slipped in there. Eri had missed it, but, she hadn't missed the insinuation and it made her cheeks flush.  
  
Iroh merely snorted in amusement before waving Liu off and ushering Eri outside. They were lucky it had stopped raining.  
  
Eri couldn’t be happier to be on her way home, and to the hopeful solitude of her bed. She was exhausted, and beyond frustrated with the recent news and the strangely foreign thoughts of degradation floating around in her head. She thought the man walking next to her was none the wiser, but Iroh was very aware of the change in atmosphere. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch away from him. Physical contact tended to do that to her.  
  
“Miss Wubai. Allow me to help with whatever you’re having trouble with.” Came his gentle offer, concern written in his gaze, but, a warm smile remained on his face. The look on his face struck a cord within her — he seemed care for her worries, though, she couldn’t place why he would bother. She let her head tilt away as she continued walking along the paved road. She wanted to stay silent.... but something wouldn’t allow her to let him down. If he wanted to listen then perhaps he really could help? He was, in fact, a royal... maybe that could stop her parents? It was foolish thinking, but, she couldn’t help but be a bit hopeful.  
  
Eri opened her mouth to comment, but, found herself holding back. Nothing would come out — or she couldn’t make herself talk. Iroh approached closer, though, didn’t make a move to touch her. Instead he settled for a proximity closeness, hoping it might comfort her to finally speak. She appreciated it, though it made her nervous. Clasping her hands tightly in front of her, she opened her mouth once more, and, to her surprise, she found her voice.  
  
“My father told earlier.... that I’m to be married soon.” Saying it aloud made her stomach twist and her heart jump into her throat. Eri didn’t want it to happen, and she would try her best to fight it but, once her father got it in his mind he wasn’t going to let go so easily.  
  
Iroh could feel some pity welling inside of himself, an apologetic smile on his face. “Are you aware of who you’re to marry?” He asked, hands tucking themselves into the sleeves of his robes. It seemed he knew something, but, Eri was sure it was just the wisdom of an old man.  
  
The girl shook her head in response, shoulders dropping at that moment. “Father told me nothing of it besides the plan to find a husband for me. I don’t wish to be married.” She was quick with the last part. Eri didn’t want to be married, to anyone she knew, let alone a stranger! Though, she realized that it may be useless to complain to him.  
  
The former general hummed in response, a thoughtful hand resting on his bead to stroke it in wonder. “The spirits have a funny way of changing our lives. There’s no reason to get upset over something that isn’t set in stone, young Eri. You still have ways of escaping such a predicament. But-” This made her look at him, a sudden expression of surprise ( and perhaps hope? ) evident on her face. He was right! In all of her self pity and emotions she never once realized that she had her own options -- she was an adult after all! But... she was an adult with limited income and a guilty conscience if she ever defied her parents.  
  
"- You should make the best of a bad situation if you can't escape it." ...what? Her face fell into that of confusion, eyebrows furrowing at his words. "Just because you're to be married doesn't mean you have to give everything up." the old man gave a knowing look after that, smile still evident on his face.  
  
Eri couldn't think much on his words in that moment -- as soon as she looked forward to dodge his eyes she saw her home ..... and her father standing there. A sinking feeling hit her stomach, her feet begrudgingly carrying her closer and closer until she and Iroh were in front of her fuming father.  
  
"You should get inside, Eri." Zhean didn't wait for her to say anything, his tone strained, but, his body facing Iroh, away from Eri. She tried to open her mouth but, he held up his hand. He was beyond angry. With haste, she turned to Iroh and bowed respectfully before disappearing into the house.


	6. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between mother and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter, just putting a bit of a filler in to meet Eri's mother and her oldest brother officially. I'm a bit slow getting to the real meat of the story, but, I like build up like this. I want the reader to understand a bit of Eri's thinking and her insecurities and her anxious tendencies before we get into the big Iroh chunks, which, is actually going to start developing very soon.
> 
> Thank you for holding on and reading this so far. I know I make a lot of mistakes here and there, but, I'm really just passionate about A:TLA and writing that I get carried away and I want the chapters to be uploaded before I have the chance to nitpick everything. I appreciate the kudos and the comments very much.

Strangely enough, Eri hadn't gotten yelled at when she returned home that night. She heard that her father and Iroh had a rather pleasant conversation before Zhean went back inside to retire for the evening without so much as a word to her. The next few days were a bit strained, her father not really speaking to her in an angry manner, nor did her mother bring up the incident with the tea pot! Of course, though, her father would not let her forget that she would be married, wether she liked the idea or not. It was beyond upsetting, but, she decided not to test the waters of defiance much more.

Finally, Li Ha spoke up about the incident. She couldn't do it while Zhean was around, and took the opportunity of lunch to sit with her daughter and speak. Eri didn't like having lunch alone with her mother when it was usually filled with the news of gossip around the Fire Nation nobles, or the talk of fashion. Though she could find some interest in beauty, she didn't feel it fit her well and took to trying to ignore it.

With a feigned annoyance clear on her face, the girl settled at the table with her mother, a nice lunch already spread out before her. It all looked good, but, if she were to start snatching, she was sure Li Ha might make a snide remark about being unlady like and warnings of gaining weight. Eri gave a nod to her mother, smiled warmly at her.

"You've been absent much the last few weeks, Eri Ha." the added name made her cringe. She hated when her mother used it... "It makes me miss those faces you make. Why don't you speak to your mother much? Or your father? Or even your brothers? I'm starting to think you don't love your family." Li Ha reached with her chopsticks, grabbing a few things off the communal plates, transferring them to her own as she spoke. Eri did as well, though, keeping her own helpings a bit smaller. There was no need to ellicit a reaction from her mother about food.

"I've been very busy, mother. You all know that. Ever since the business with master Liu I've hit a boom in requests." she stuck a few strands on noodles in her mouth in response, chewing them quickly. "Besides, I could never not love my family. It's wrong and dishonorable." the last word was spat out, but, she quickly covered it with a sip of water. She didn't want to lose her own honor, but, she found being forced into a marriage was dishonorable itself. Li Ha gave a sigh, leaving the conversation in silence for a few minutes to eat, but, Eri knew it wouldn't stay this silent.

"You should learn more wifely duties, you know. I suspect your husband won't make you quit being a jeweler, but, you should learn how to cook and clean properly. Even if you have the help of servants." came her next comment between bites of steamed vegetables. Eri had a feeling this would be brought up and she was ready to step away from the table. "Eat the Komodo Sausage, Eri Ha. You're looking too thin and many men love their women with meat on their bones." ugh. "And make sure you learn how to dress properly as well! We buy you robes of silk for a reason, you should learn how to wear them."

"Mother, please stop nitpicking what I do." it was asked in a pleading tone. She didn't want to listen to this anymore! She nearly got up, but, something stopped her in her tracks. On Ji was home! She could clearly hear his footsteps as he approached the dinning area. "Jiji is home." Eri mumbled just as the man came in.

"On Ji! My son, come sit next to your mother. Your sister is being mean and won't speak nicely with me." Li Ha waved an arm to the pillow that sat a few feet from her right, gesturing for the man to sit.

On ji, a proud bender in his own right, plopped down on the pillow happily, his untamed hair falling from his shoulders as he did so. "Be more respectful to mother, Eri! You never know when she might grow sick of looking at you." it was a joke, but, she took it to heart. Maybe this marriage is a way to get rid of her...? "All of this food looks good, mom!" his remark sunk into a conversation on food and the like, though, Eri didn't pay attention. She was no longer hungry now that the thought was stuck in her head.

She suddenly stood, bowing to her mother and brother silently before slipping out of the dinning area. She would just rather get back to work.


	7. Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invited to the palace, she dresses her best but her self conscious views hurt. A friendly chat is ended with a shocker.

  
"Eri Ha!"  
  
That was not what she considered a good wake up call. The name was repeated once and twice more before she finally rose from her bed, hands rubbing at her eyes. "What is it, mother?" she mumbled, finding it hard to fully open her eyes.  
  
"You've gotten a letter! It's from one of your new friends. I'm sure they'd like a reply as soon as possible. It's only polite." Li Ha kneeled down to the bed and placed the parchment scroll into the outstretched hand of Eris'. "Make sure you are prompt with replying. Let your father and I know you are leaving if you do." that means she read the note before coming to tell her....  
  
"Yes, yes. Go away, mother." came her voice, tone rather grumpy and annoyed from being awoken in such a way. Li Ha waited for only a moment, making sure Eri was awake, before taking her leave. The mother anticipated what she might hear had she stayed around for the answer.  
Eri gave a sigh, wondering just which of her friends decided to send her.....  
  
Iroh?  
  
Oh, she hadn't expected this. Not from the royal himself. If anything, she might've expected a tea invitation from master Liu, not a tea invitation from Iroh! She had come to be fond of the old man in a friendly way, and didn't have the heart to deny his invitation. Eri stood from her bed and slipped over to her desk to quickly write out her answer on a fresh scroll of parchment.  
  
Once she finished she left it where it was to get dressed. She wasn't one for flashy garments, always opting for functional ones that wouldn't get too hot when melting metal, or too in the way with moving. The girl paused in fastening her gloves to look out her open window, examining the people below. Just in the gardens was her mother and Lee, her father absent presumably due to work. With a whistle to bring forth one of their hawks, she moved away from her window, grabbing the parchment.  
  
"Take this to General Iroh. I'm sure you can find where he is, Muu." came her instructions to the female hawk that landed on the window sill. She slid the scroll into the compartment on the birds back before waving it off. She’d await his reply, sure it wouldn’t take too long, to wherever they might meet. She found it strange an old man would find pleasure in making friends with someone like her, but, she wouldn’t dwell on it. She liked having friends.  
  
Eri left her room, leather bag in hand as she she made her way towards her work space. She hadn’t gotten much business lately and she couldn’t figure out why. Was her jewelry not desirable? Was it her skills lacking? That must be it.... If they were really up to standard than many more people would like it! But, thing was... she was losing her muse for this. Her last piece happened to be master Liu’s ring and since then all she could produce were sub par pieces. She couldn’t understand why she was never happy with her work, even more so now!  
  
She sat in a huff on a wooden chair in front of a small table that was littered with blueprints and sketches of jewelry she wanted to complete but was never able to. Brainstorming took place of her long wait, the cogs of her mind turning as she got up to pace the room. Eri was so absorbed, she nearly missed the incessant tapping on the window. Quickly whipped around to face the almost annoyed face of Muu, a reply carefully secured on her back.  
  
“Coming, coming! What a good girl you are. Go rest up, I won’t be sending anything else.” She took the reply from the Hawk’s back, already deciding that whether she went or not, Iroh would get the hint. Once the hawk flew off, Eri slid the shutters of the window shut before unrolling the scroll.  
  
....  
  
“The palace ... gardens?” Her mouth fell agape after mumbling that aloud. She’s never even got close to the palace, never mind in it! Oh this made her nervous, more nervous than usual. She shakily rolled the scroll back up, sighing. It wasn’t appropriate for her to wear what she is to meet him anymore. In fact, she was sure her mother would force to sit down and put make up on, even! She grimaced at the thought of someone touching her face with that weird stuff. Maybe she could do it herself...  
  
With hesitation, Eri moved from the window and out of the work room. She would change first, that’s it. See how she felt about make up afterwards. The girl was quick to slip into her room and latch it shut before going to her armory to gaze at the robes inside. There were many varieties of robes inside, long ones, short ones, ones embroidered with beads and took the forms of animals and flowers and plain ones of silk. She barely wore any of them once. Careful hands picked out a short robe, one that could replace the one she currently wore, so she could still wear her trousers. It was a robe of deep crimson, decorated with a small stream of lotuses going up the front diagonally. She quickly secured it with her belt and tucked the long sleeves into her gloves. She was sure she looked silly, but, she wasn’t sure how to wear this and was too stubborn to ask for help.  
  
Eri paused at one of her tables, filled with untouched pots of face color. Would it be smart to use it? Would it be appropriate? She was sure the answer was yes and she plopped down onto stool in front of it with a sigh. “How do I .....” the question was left unfinished as the girl picked up a pot of bright red lipstick. This was the one her mother used, right? Oh this was all so confusing! Of course she was curious and practiced with make up sometimes, but it was years ago.  
  
After moments of putting small amounts of make up on, she dashed out of her room, bag in hand and ready to leave. She didn’t stop to greet her parents, not tell them where she was headed to. She didn’t want to make Iroh wait much longer. Eri jogged the whole way from the outer ring of the upper class to the middle— where the palace stood, dodging people and seemingly unaware of some surprised looks when they noticed her appearance. Awaiting outside the palace gates was a patient Iroh, to her relief. She slowed down to a walk, trying to control her panting along the way. He quickly caught sight of her and smiled.  
  
“Miss Wubai! I’m glad you were able to come.” The words were accompanied by the polite bow of his head. “I’m sorry to ask you here so suddenly, I just... had a few things....” his voice trailed off as he brought his head up to catch sight of the girl much closer. What.... was she wearing? The man was quick to clear his throat, looking away from her to continue on his words. “I just wanted to discuss a few things with you. I’m sure you haven’t seen the palace before and I wanted to show you the gardens.” He was only able to finish that with his back turned, gesturing for her to follow.  
  
Eri thought this weird but trotted to walk to his side now. “I- I haven’t seen the palace yet. It’s rather beautiful.” Came her reply as they stepped past the vast palace gates and into the massive monument. She was caught in wonder as they walk, her eyes falling on the many guards that decorated the place, as well as the many buildings that made up the palace. She couldn’t imagine living in such a place!  
  
“This way, dear Eri.” Iroh held out his arm guiding her back next to him as they walked towards the entrance of the main building. It was obvious she was nervous, but, obvious as well that she was excited for this. The old man kept up an amused silence for now, letting her take in the sights as they entered the building. Though she was enamored with the building, she stuck close to Iroh’s side in fear of losing her only guide. For some strange reason, any guards that were passing seemed to take a second look at her whenever one passed, making her feel more and more self conscious as it happened. Soon enough, she let her head droop down, figuring her make up looked more than terrible. Iroh noticed her sudden change in demeanor and furrowed his eyebrows. Luckily, the gardens were only a hallway away.  
  
After passing through a hallway, Iroh paused, gesturing for her to follow. “Our inner gardens are decorated very nicely. The Fire Lord has made sure it was kept up after the...” there was a clearing of his throat. “Banishment of his wife.” Eri remembered hearing something about that a few years ago, but, never paid it any attention. They were coming upon a small stream, decorated expertly with flowering plants all around, and trees scattered across this section of the courtyard with the most prominent sitting next to the river comfortably. “This is my favorite spot— I wanted to share it with you. Sit, sit! Take in the scenery. I’ll only be a moment.” And Eri was left alone in a strange place.  
  
She did as she was told, though, inching towards the edge of the stream until she felt comfortable enough to sit. The girl peered into the stream, the water so clear and clean, and almost glass like in appearance with the sun beating down above. She could see her face in it, the expression she wore portraying easily how unhappy she was. She was so excited to be in such a beautiful place with a nice friend, why was she so unhappy.... and self conscious? To her, her appearance looked fine, but, perhaps that was the problem. Her fingers tapped against her knees, itching to do something about the monstrosity that lay on her face.  
  
“I- I might as well take care of this now...” Eri mused aloud, and leaned close to the edge of the river. Once she did this, she’d have to finish. Just as the first splash of the cool water hit her face, Iroh, accompanied by a servant holding a tray of tea, emerged from the palace building once more, in good spirits no less. He hadn’t taken notice to what Eri was doing until he approached with the servant. What is she doing...?  
  
“Thank you.” Came his quick words as he gingerly took the tea tray from the servant before dismissing him. Iroh had an idea of what she was doing and felt a little bad for his initial reaction. “Eri.” He called, approaching her a bit cautiously— he didn’t want scare her. It didn’t help, as she jumped up, dyed water dripping from her face and onto her robes. He was resisting the laugh that was threatening to bubble up from his chest. He placed the tray in the grass before sitting next to Eri, a clean cloth in hand. “What compelled you to do this?” Iroh hummed in question, raising a hand to grip her chin so he could carefully clean her face off. It was a bit bold of him, but, he took the liberty to help her nonetheless.  
  
Eri hadn’t expected him back so soon, nor had she expected him to touch her, or help her, even! An embarrassed blush grew over her cheeks, and, had his hand not been there to steady her head, she wouldn’t turned away. “I thought it was bad.” She was careful with her words, not putting off a self conscious front. “Everyone kept looking at me strangely.” This time it was said in a huff, a pout coming over her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
This made Iroh chuckle in amusement, wiping the water and make up mixture away from her eyes. “Did you believe it was good before you came to the palace?” The question was an important one, one that did shock Eri a bit. She slowly nodded, though, it was halted by Iroh so he could wipe the last of the make up off. She appreciated the gesture, and, once he set the cloth down, she scooted away a few inches— it made her nervous to be so close to anybody. “Then that’s all that matters, Miss Wubai. You shouldn’t put much stock into the looks of others, especially those with face guards on. You were a beautiful before the make up and after.” Though it was a moment of wisdom, Eri couldn’t help but catch the almost flirtatious wink that came with it.  
  
The words made her blush, her head turning away to look back into the stream. “Thank you, General Iroh.” Came her soft gratitude, her voice bashful. Iroh turned from her to grab the freshly poured cups of tea he brought and handed her one.  
  
“I know you dislike tea, but, I think you’ll enjoy this brew. It’s one of my own.” He turned to the stream, bring his tea up to sip from it. He... was actually not that accurate. Eri took one hesitant sip and she had to put the cup back. Sorry Iroh. The man caught sight of this and gave a laugh. “I guess that didn’t work. I’ll just have to try again some other time then?” Eri cracked a smile then, amused at his efforts. Though, something did bother her.  
  
“What did you want to discuss?” The question was a bit sudden, but, she hadn’t a clue why he would want to discuss something with her of all people, and it was bothering her just a tiny bit. At this, Iroh put his tea cup down and nodded.  
  
“I have a question first. Do you recall just two weeks ago when you and I were talking about your troubles?” Eri’s head nodded in confirmation. “After you returned home, your father stopped me to talk and he gave me an offer. Or, more so he almost begged, though, it maybe for my status.” The girl grimaced at that. Iroh took notice but continued. “I almost denied it because of many reasons, but, there were many reasons that brought me to agree.” The man made sure Eri was looking at him when he said the next part.  
  
“I agreed to take your hand in marriage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally at the meet of the story! I'm happy that we've finally gotten here. This is a particularly long chapter so I hope you enjoy. I'm going to try to start working more of Iroh's view into the story now that he's taking a prominent role.


	8. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news broke her, ruining her vision of her friend, and the vision of the beautiful palace she admired. Her thoughts are jumbled, and her heart broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's been awhile. I haven't given up on this story! I'm just tired and got home from a vacation recently. It's the meat of the story and I'm so happy to finally get it all out. The road to the wedding day is gonna be a rocky one.

“You.... what...?” It seemed Eri was in a state of shock, her eyes wide and mouth hanging agape. Iroh had been a bit nervous of her reaction, and he had a feeling that it hadn’t quite hit her fully yet. “I- I can’t believe this, I don’t want to be married!” The girl was starting to panic at this point. “It’s not fair-“ She had begun to look away but Iroh brought her attention back on him again, forefingers guiding her chin to face him.

 

“I’m an old man, I know. But I won’t make you give up anything for me.” His calm words struck through her panicked ones, though, the brought no comfort. Iroh felt bad for her, and even a little bit of guilt for accepting such an offer on a whim. He had thought that if he accepted, he might save her from a potentially bad future, and a life that would make her give up her interests. But, as it seems, she didn’t take to the idea he might’ve thought.

 

Eri moved away from Iroh, trying to gather her thoughts. Of course she knew that she was going to have a husband sooner or later, but.... even so she felt strange it was one of her friends, let alone an old man! .... she felt bad for that. Maybe how she was reacting hurt his feelings? Though she was frustrated, she didn’t want that. Meekly, she turned back Iroh, looking up at his face to gauge his feelings. The calm smile that was ever present on his face didn’t fade one bit. It made her feel guilty, but, it didn’t calm her down.

 

Iroh gently took one of her hands in his, flinching at how cold they grew ( which surprised him, she was a bender was she not? ), but, that changed quickly. His hands subtly warmed one of hers, making her draw her gaze to their connected hands. "I don't want you to feel upset over this arrangement. It's a shock, I know." He raised his eyes to peer at her face. "But, I won't force you into anything. We'll take our time. There's still much I don't know about you."

 

Eri was silent for a few moments longer, making Iroh itch a bit for her reply. Much to his dismay, she quickly slid her hands from his and stood. She couldn’t stand to be in his presence anymore, despite how rude she knew it was. She couldn’t look at Iroh. Without a word, she backed away from him before breaking into a run back the way she came, though, she hadn’t thought this through. The palace was big, and it sure enough wasn’t lacking in neither rooms nor vast hallways. She passed all too familiar doorways and decorations she swore she saw when they first walked in. But it was so no avail. She had gotten lost, and before she knew it, she was deeper in the palace and all she could do was dodge the guards. She wanted to be home more than anything and, with much hesitation, approached a passing servant, asking them directions.

 

How did she get herself into such a mess? Trying to dress up to impress an old man, failing miserably and embarrassing herself with her clothing and make up, then running into someones home— not only that but the palace itself! This stupid marriage thing was to blame.... if she hadn’t been forced into looking for a marriage she wouldn’t have embarrassed herself in such a way in front of Iroh! She was sure he hated her now, and she was end up being rejected and marrying a complete stranger after all! The thought could’ve made her cry...

 

She was brought back to reality suddenly when the servant called “Miss!” Several times, her eyes shooting up to look at her.

 

“I- I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Eri quickly blurted out, embarrassed beyond belief. “Can you repeat that?” She felt bad that it was obvious she hadn’t been paying attention previously, but, made sure to keep her eyes glued to the woman.

 

“The quickest way is through that hall, and making a left and following that hall until you see a door with a missing handle. Just past it is a hall on you go right, go down that and it should come out near the entrance.” The servants words were rushed and soft, making sure to give her directions clearly, but, quickly so she could get back to her work. Eri gave a slow nod, waving the girl off before setting down the hallway.

 

Left, missing handle, right, entrance.

 

She repeated over and over, making the left where she needed, and keeping eyes out for the— Missing handle! She soon made a right and quickened her pace. In a few more moments she was trotting down the hall and out the palace, leaving the once magnificent grounds and Iroh behind.


	9. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She avoided him for weeks. She must see her future husband, with or without her consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bad muse loss for a while. I got back into A:TLA recently and felt the need to get back to writing this. Thank you all for giving my story a chance.

It took much convincing from her parents and brothers have Eri see her soon to be husband again after a month long absence from his company-- she hadn't the heart to face him after the news between bouts of not even wanting to leave her room. She herself thought it inappropriate to keep him waiting, especially if she had no way of getting out of such a wedding. In a begrudging manner, the girl had chosen to proceed with her parents wishes and request a meeting with Iroh. Not only was all feeling of friendliness gone, but, so were the boundaries that broke the formalities one would have for a former general and a member of the royal family.

 

The hawk had gone and came back early that morning, her request getting an answer almost immediately, though, the one who answered was not Iroh. She was informed that he was away for the better part of that month and he only just now docked in the capital. The handservant that answered took it upon himself to accept for his master, assuming he'd enjoy the meeting after a few days aboard a ship. It now only took Eri getting out of her sleep clothes to dress and get out of the house.

 

You can do this.... she had to keep telling herself that as she willed herself to leave her room and head to the water closet, stopping to note the reflection in the mirror. Eri looked.... tired. Beyond tired. Her eyes have took on the appearance of dark circles and a frown has affixed itself onto her face seemingly permanently. Why had she let something so.... so silly affect her in such a way?! The girl tore her gaze from the mirror and began to wash up, brooding in her own way of her terrible reaction. She couldn’t believe she let herself look so childish over this! Though she was moving ever so slowly, she cleaned herself up and dressed herself before the hour was up. She no longer had a reason to stall and, begrudgingly, set off from her house— not even bothering to speak to her parents beforehand. This situation was their fault anyways....

 

Eri had only made it a few steps out of her home before she was met with the likes of Mei Rin, a parcel wrapped in brown parchment gripped in her arms. The woman hadn’t noticed her at first and excitedly tracked her down once she did. 

 

“I heard of your betrothal! Congratulations!” Was the first words out of her mouth, kind eyes beaming. That look really made Eri feel bad— this was a situation to celebrate, really, not brood over... “I didn’t think I’d see you here. Where are you headed?” Mei Rin fell into step with Eri, kindly keeping her strides slightly shorter so they could stay side by side. The girl both dreaded and praised this encounter. It made her nervous being around such a refined lady, but, it kept her from seeing Iroh too soon.

 

“Ah... thank you.” Came Eri’s awkward mumble, gaze falling to her shoes to watch as she walked. “I’m heading to the palace, actually.I’m meeting-“ she cleared her throat out of anxiousness. “-Iroh. I heard he arrived home today after a particularly long trip.” She let her eyes lift once more after the explanation, head tilting slightly to glance at the other. Mei Rin gave a knowing nod, shifting the package in her hands.

 

“Fate seems to be entwined with us, Eri. I too am heading to see Iroh— It’s only to drop this gift off so I won’t keep you from him for long.” She gave the girl a wink. That made a blush spread across Eris’ cheeks, her gaze quickly dropping once more. Why must she say such embarrassing things..?

 

That statement, though, made herthink... was Liu and Mei Rins’ wedding arranged as well? Perhaps through a matchmaker of some kind? They seemed more than happy with each other, so it must be a marriage settled by themselves... Eri couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. 

 

“I’m surprised, though.” Came Mei Rin’s voice breaking through Eri’s thoughts. “Most wouldn’t approach the palace unaided by a palanquin, especially not a potential bride. Did he not send you one? Or even any guards?” Ah..... those useless things. Eri didn’t see the point in relying on such things when walking is much better for the body. Guards, however.....

 

“Those would get in the way. I don’t like being flashy.” She merely replied, giving the woman a strained smile. In truth, an advisor to Iroh has been trying to talk her into keeping a guard around at all times, but, she’s been stubbornly refusing since the proposal. “Plus I’m a firebender... a weak one, but a bender no less!”

 

Mei Rin couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ve only known you a short time, yet, I’m not surprised you say that.” She recognized the quizzical look Eri gave her and continued. “You aren’t exactly a traditional lady.” Those words, albeit not hostile, stung the young woman. She wondered if that was a bad thing...

 

Eri remained silent the rest of the trip, not lifting her eyes to look up until the street before them ended at the gate of the palace. Like she had been drilled on, she straightened her stance and lifted her head, looking at the doors to the gate.

 

“What business have you here?” came the harsh question of a guard, cold eyes staring both women down.

 

Mei Rin looked confident, cocking her head to the side. “I am Mei Rin, dear friend of Prince Iroh. I’ve come to deliver a congratulatory gift.”

 

That made the guard snort. “Silly woman, why didn’t you use a carrier?”

 

“I don’t care for your attitude. Do you think Prince Iroh would like to hear you speak to me in such a way?” Mei Rin gave a cold stare, straightening out the guard. Eri was dumbfounded. What had she just witnessed? That guard is nearly shaking at the knees!

 

The second guard finally spoke up. “And you? What business have you?” he addressed Eri, making her lose focus on Mei Rin.

 

“I’m Eri Wubai. I’ve come to see my fi - fiance, Prince Iroh.”Oh Agni, she just stuttered at the worst part. Eri grimaced but didn’t move. She had to be confident like Mei Rin....

 

He wasn’t convinced however. “Oh? Where is your palanquin? Your invitation?” it seemed that he knew Mei Rin well enough to trust her.... but not Eri. She was ready to go right back home.

 

“Let them in.”


	10. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To clear up confusion and hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It seems I’m averaging a chapter every few months... I want to get more out so I hope to do much more writing soon.

“Let them in.”

The guard turned and quickly bent in a bow. “Prince Iroh. If you so wish it, I will let them by.” Eri fought off the grimace that was threatening to show on her face. The guards stepped to the sides, allowing Mei Rin to enter and Eri following. She felt a bit embarrassed that she couldn’t be so domineering....

“Iroh.” The older woman said warmly, going in for a hug, to which the man accepted cheerfully. “It’s been too long. Here, this is for you.” it seemed she was talking a mile a minute, shoving the parcel into Irohs’ hands. It seemed she was going too fast for him.

Gladly, Iroh accepted it, leaning to put it in an attendants’ hands for a moment. “Thank you, Mei Rin. Would you like to have tea with us? I have a new brew that was just made by a close friend in the colonies!” Of course tea got him excited..... why hadn’t Eri brought him a gift as well?

Mei Rin shook her head, “Liu is expecting me home before the noon.” she said. “We are planning a small trip to Shu’ Jing. We need the fresh air.” came her reply before she leaned it. “And I think I make Eri here nervous... I don’t wish to be an intrusion.” her voice had dropped to a whisper, making Eri strain to eavesdrop.

However, Iroh understood Mei Rins’ sympathies. He clasped a hand to her arm and nodded thankfully. “I appreciate the gift and the visit, Mei Rin. Let me know when you’re back home, hm? We’ll have much to catch up on.” the two exchanged an embrace once more before Mei Rin turned to leave. The woman paused to pat Eri on the shoulder encouragingly and then took her leave.

Eri waved at her, not able to find her voice. She turned her head to watch her leave....oh why did she have to leave so soon...

“Ahem. Eri....Please do come into the palace. It’s very loud out here.” the kind voice of Iroh broke through her thoughts, making the woman turn back to him. Oh.....Oh no. He had a look on his face that was piercing her heart. He looked so sad, and his eyes were filled with remorse. Had she hurt him that much when she ran away at the news? Why did she feel so terrible..?

When Eri hadn’t responded, Iroh moved forward and gently took a hand in his— his skin was warm and she had to fight to not relax right away. “Come.” his words were gentle as he guided her away from the gate. It seemed she would allow this for now, much to his relief. He had briefly paused to ask for a teapot of water to be delivered to his chambers, before he brought her to those same chambers.

Eri was caught off guard at the sight of the room— it felt so warm, a small fire going even thought it wasn’t yet cold outside. The walls were a deep gold, matching the rest of the palace, however, these walls were decorated much more nicely, from beautiful paintings of dragons, to swords that Eri couldn’t help but admire, and, to... two portraits and a family painting. Iroh was obviously in the family painting, but, the other two were unknown to her. A breath-takingly beautiful woman, and a handsome boy that was the spitting image of the woman. Eri could only imagine that that was Irohs’ previous family. It hurt to think about that.

“Eri? Please sit.” Iroh guided the woman to a low table, finally snapping her out of her thoughts. She kneeled down onto a cushion and settled herself. Iroh set down a tray on the table, filled with foreign looking sweets, and the usual tea pot and matching cups. He must’ve received the tray while she was examining the private living area.

It seemed like things were dragging on, Eri’s voice still lost for words as she watch Iroh slip a tea mix in the water and boiled it. “I feel there is a lot to talk about.” Iroh began, offering a kind smile. He felt a bit of nervousness himself. It was silly— he was a middle aged man. “I-“

“I’m sorry, Iroh.” Eri cut him off quickly, her voice suddenly coming back to her. This gave Iroh a bit of a shock. “I- I didn’t mean to run away like I did... I was surprised. And a little betrayed. I- I appreciate my future husband being a royal but....” she was starting to lose her confidence again.... Oh Agni...

“Don’t fret, Eri.” Iroh finally said, offering her a cup of tea. “I understand how you felt. You don’t need to be so scared now that we have a proposal. I’m still you friend Iroh.” He attempted to remind her. Eri hesitantly took the tea, nodding.

“I don’t want to get married....” she complained quietly, bringing the cup up to her mouth. She paused to just take in the smell.

Iroh nodded in understanding, keeping the kind smile lingering on his face. “I know you don’t.” he replied. “That’s why I approached your family.” that made her stiffen. “I’m becoming an old man, who has had his time as a father and husband. I won’t expect much of you. I want to remain friends...until you find the one you love.” ....oh. 

Now she couldn’t help but feel bad. Eri put her cup down and gave a sigh. “....I didn’t think about that.” she admitted. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Iroh replied, sipping his tea. “I can understand your stance, but, I don’t want you to dread this so much.” he looked away. He says that....but he knows marriage is scary. He remembered his first marriage...

“I suppose knowing your intentions help.” Eri paused and gave him a small smile— a first one since she came to see him. “I-I’m still very on the fence.” Iroh nodded once more. He really did understand her feelings, whether it’s because of his own experiences, or his strong sense of empathy... it didn’t matter to him, the details, however.

“I ....can’t stay away from my parents too long. I never said where I was going.” Eri suddenly said, remembering the state she left her home in.

Iroh raised his eyebrows at that. “I know you’re angry with them, but, you should show more respect.” oh great...getting scolded, by Iroh no less! “However, you do look much worse than before. Have you been eating? Sleeping well?”

This sudden worry was making Eri get nervous. She didn’t like it when people fretted over her. “I’m fine, thank you.” She replied curtly. “But I should be heading home.”

“Let me escort you to the gates. I will have a soldier take you home.” She was relieved when Iroh said that. Eri was afraid he might offer to do it himself.

The two finished their last bits of tea before making their way back to the gates. Eri turned back to Iroh and bowed. “Thank you very much for seeing me today. I know you must be tired after such a long journey.”

Iroh recognized her change in tone and nodded in return. “I hope we will both rest easy tonight. I’ll send a hawk to you when I wish to see you again, Ms Wubai.” He paused and offered a polite bow of his own. “Have a good night.”

“Good night, Prince Iroh.”

The smile he gave her as she turned left an odd pang in her heart.


	11. Dinner pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner for a special guest. Someone realizes the nicities of silk robes. Who does she care to impress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two part chapter again! 
> 
> I wanted to focus on Li Ha and Eris’ relationship while mixing a bit of Eris’ previous issues with “dressing up”. I wanted her to explore newer areas of interest.

“Greet your father properly, Eri Ha.” And there she was, mother scolding child once again. Eris’ head bowed, her hands held respectively in front of her. 

“I’m sorry Mother.” she said. “Welcome home, father.” 

She got a grunt in return and a hand on her head to ruffle her hair— that came as a shock. Eri’s mouth fell agape and she snapped up straight. “We’ll be having your fiancè over for dinner tonight. Li Ha, make sure she is presentable.” Zhean said, giving a look to Eri’s mother. 

And that’s why he was in such a good mood. 

Zhean Wubai had developed a friendship with Iroh during the weeks of Eris’ broodfest and he rather enjoyed the others company. It helps that they are almost certainly the same age, which did disturb Eri just a bit. Li Ha, however, hadn’t yet made that connection with Iroh. She was still wary marrying her daughter off soon, but, she knew it needed to happen. An unwed noble woman was not good for the family name!

“You heard your father, up to the bath with you!” Li Ha shooed her daughter away. 

Eri was already dreading this meeting, even more so this hours long prepping. She trudged her way to bath house, pausing to take in the afternoon sun in the courtyard. The warmth always made her more at ease... though winter would be approaching very soon. She gave a sigh and moved on, back on her path to the bath house. She had a feeling her mother would be right behind her to scrub every inch of her. 

And she was right. It was only moments after Eri had readied the water that her mother came bustling in, a servant right behind. In Li Has’ arms were a bundle of soaps and fragrances, and brushes and combs. The servant, however, was holding silken robes that were unfamiliar to Eri. She carefully folded them and set them upon a polished looking rock before excusing herself respectfully. 

“Get those clothes off and get in the water.” Li Ha ordered, Eri complying immediately. She wanted to argue that she was grown enough to do it herself, but, it was easier if she gave in without fuss. As soon as she sat water, her mother was at her side at the edge with a rough sponge in hand. Oh no...

“How are you and Iroh getting on?” Li Ha asked in the silence as she began to scrub down Eris’ back. “You’ve barely written to him, let alone seen him since the beginning. You must make yourself desirable, you hear? Be a good wife.” 

Eri winced in pain at the hard scrubbing, her head sinking low. “I barely knew him before this whole fiasco...”

“Fiasco?” Li Ha worked the sponge to her arms. “It is a privilege for a Wubai to be married into the royal family.” 

Eri was silent.

“Eri.” 

?? did she really leave out...? 

She turned to head to see the stern expression on her mothers face, almost confused by this turn of events. Did she do something wrong? She likely did....it made a wave of panic go through her stomach. 

“Iroh expression explicit interest in you, and that man has a certain love for women if the rumors are to be believed.” Li Ha began, setting the sponge down and grabbing a small vial of soap— fragrant to make her hair smell its’ best. “Do not ruin this opportunity.” The vial was tipped down onto Eris’ hair. “I worry for you, child. You may have a job and a home now, but, what of when your father and I are gone? Your brothers have made their lives. On Ji has Keiko and Lee has Yon Hi. What will you do?” 

“I don’t need anyone, mother.” Eri replied quietly, flinching every once and a while when Li Ha hit a knot. “Iroh was a friend.... and Mei Rin and her husband are also my friends. Why must I marry?” 

“What will you do when everyone is gone and you can no longer sell your jewelry? Your business may boom now, but, it may not forever.” That struck her in the heart. “You need to think about the future. Things won’t be the same as they are now.” 

Maybe she was right? Eri hadn’t thought how a marriage might help in the future....how her jewelry business might not always be successful. Now she was silent, remaining that way until her mother had deemed her clean enough to get out of the bath. 

Eri was hesitant to get out of the warmth, but, did so anyways, drying off rather quickly as she was starting to get a bit chilled. 

“Come, Eri Ha, these robes are beautiful, aren’t they?” Li Ha gestured her daughter over to see the chosen clothing. She complied, stopping when she saw the pattern on those deep burgundy robes. Before her was a simple robe, with golden fire decorating the right side- the flames curled up and out, tapering off once they hit the chest. Framing the beautiful flames were small fire lotuses. While it seemed simple at first, it was obvious the linework was delicate and more beautiful. Eri didn’t know if she could wear this...

Li Ha smirked to herself and placed her hands on her hips. “I know that look on my daughters face; you approve of it.” she said triumphantly. “Put your undergarments on and I’ll help you into it.” 

Eri slowly nodded, not looking from the robes until she turned to grab her under clothes. She was quick to get them on and stand at the ready. Li Ha had already had the robes held open, carefully sliding it onto Eri. She held it in place while her mother grabbed a simple brown obi and tightened it in her middle. 

“See? I knew it.” Li Ha positioned Eri in front of a lengthy mirror, showing just how much those robes complimented her. She was very shocked, and for once....seemed to enjoy this dress up. “Now, it’s time for make up.” 

Oh boy...


	12. Dinner pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner party with a new face. Eri hates to feign politeness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. 
> 
> Decided to make this a 3 pt scene instead, the next part will be much more bonding with the two. I might even throw in something..... nice. Who knows~~
> 
> Ive also been comtemplating writing a story for uh.... king bumi....in his youth. Eheh. I love the old men of A:TLA

Here she was, all dolled up just to meet someone she just saw days ago. Why was this meeting so special? She didn’t understand. But, she stood obediently next to her mother— Lee and On Ji had decided to bail on her tonight....figures. 

It was only moments before a palanquin pulled to a halt in front of the family house. Out stepped Iroh, dressed rather handsomely in the armor of a general...and he seemed to not be alone. Behind him was a elegantly robed man, obviously someone very high up in society. She felt a little awkward in her mediocre (at least compared to those) silks. The family bowed respectfully, Iroh mimicking the bow. Eri didn’t like the look of the stranger. 

“Come, come General Iroh, Master Katur.” Zhean gestured widely, smiling at the war veteran and his companion. “My wife prepared dinner herself tonight— her cooking is quite to die for.” 

“Well I sure did work up an appetite before coming around, luckily!” Iroh laughed heartily. He paused and turned to Eri, giving her a kind smile. She, of course, returned it, but, it was a strained one. That Katur person bothered her.... 

And in they all filed into the home and through to the dining area. Luckily— or unluckily, the table was a circle and in order they sat Zhean and his wife, Eri, Iroh, and then Katur. Atop the table was steaming piles of vegetables, Komodo Sausage, spicy turtleduck soup, buns, and much more, and it all sure did smell good....

“How can such a refined and beauitful lady know how to cook as well?” Iroh said, giving a heart laugh. Li Ha giggled almost innocently, making Eri cringe. Mother....

“Before we get chummy—“ the new person finally said, causing all eyes on him. “I must state my business here first. I am your marriage advisor as appointed by Fire Lord Ozai. I am to be sure that Ms. Eri is a fit for the royal family.” ....Oh boy. “And that she follows the channels to become a proper lady.” 

“We humbly welcome you to our home, sir.” Zhean replied, bowing his head. “I’m Zhean, and this here is Li Ha.”

“I’m pleased to meet you. You may call me Katur.” The other replied, bowing his head in turn. 

“Eri, mind your manners.” Li Ha whispered to her, but, she merely nodded her head to Katur quietly. Her father was obviously annoyed, but, he’d save face in front of their guests. “I- I apologize for her, Katur. She is a troublesome child.” Eri lifted her head and looked straight at Iroh. She was almost asking for help...

“Now now, lets not waste this food, eh?” Iroh said, having caught onto Eris’ pleading. “I’m growing hungrier each moment.”

Li ha clapped her hands and nodded. “You’re right! Dig in everyone, eat to your hearts content!” And with that, it seems like things were bustling again. Katur and Eris’ parents seem to dissolve into a discussion— was it about the war progress? The man doesn’t seem keen on actually watching her, now does he... It seemed to leave her to her business, which meant she could relax.

“I was thinking of taking a trip to one of the outer islands soon.” Came Irohs’ soft voice, breaking through her thoughts. Eri lifted her head from grabbing a Komodo sausage, an inquisitive look on her face. “Would you like to keep this old man company?” 

Eri paused to look back at the others— the men seem to be too involved in their conversation, but, Li Ha caught her daughters eye. Great.... She straightened her back and gave a nod back to Iroh. “I’d be honored to.” The answer made him smile and it seemed their conversation came to a stop. Iroh joined in on Katur and Zhean’ discussion, letting Eri to be alone again. 

The dinner seemed to drag on slowly, the only light coming when  
Eri finally pipped up. “Father, may I walk with Iroh outside?” she asked, biting out the polite question. 

Zhean paused in his little monologue about the Earth Kingdom brutes and looked over to Eri. “Oh? You may.” he approved— she could’ve sworn, however, she saw a smirk forming on the mans’ face...

Iroh was a little surprised at the sudden request, but, complied with her wishes anyhow. The pair stood, Eri pausing to bow just slightly before she accompanied Iroh out of the room.


	13. Dinner pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems the two betrothed have taken to bonding well enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter was exciting for me to write. I really enjoyed it.... i hope the build up of their relationship was good enough, and i hope i didnt go too fast.

As soon as they stepped out of the dinning room, Eri visibly relaxed, her stiff shoulders falling once more. “Thank you, Iroh.” she said to him, sliding her hands into her sleeves. “Even though I wasn’t being spoken to, I felt very... pressured.” 

Iroh gave her a kind smile, and nodded his head to her. “That dinner would’ve been boring had you not asked me out here.” he lifted his chin to look out towards an open porch. “How about we go outside? If it’s too dark, you can always take my arm.” That last part was a joke, a grin on his face.

Eri gave a snort. “I’ll show you the gardens. It’s not impressive, but, I adore the Fire Lilies.” she replied, steering him down a hallway. “...Why are you going to the islands?” 

“Ah...I’m visiting an old friend. I wanted to see you meet them.” came his reply as he tucked his hands behind his back. 

“Oh...” for a moment, she almost hoped they’d be going for...them. But that was silly, wasn’t it? With that, she fell silent until she tugged his sleeve to point out the gardens. The sweet scent of flowers hit them as they entered the gardens and stones guided their path as Eri led him the center. There sat a few bushes of fire lilies, surrounding a small seating area sporting a bench and a table with chairs. Iroh took a seat on a bench to take in the cooling air of the night, while Eri couldn’t resist the tug of the fire lilies. 

“They’ve bloomed nicely this season, haven’t they?” she asked, gently taking a few petals between her fingers. She always adored the lilies the best, the bright colors pleasing to her eyes. Though, her favorite ones were the red ones. The red ones reminded her of the robes she admired on her mother— the deep red ones that always seemed to be decorated with flowers, and dragons, and phoenixes. The phoenixes were her favorite patterns. 

“They seem to have. Beautiful flowers.” Iroh replied, chuckling. However, his eyes weren’t on those flowers. “Do you take care of them?”

“Heavens no.” Eri replied with a snort. “I’d’ve killed them within the first week! We have a gardener who comes to tend to the lilies. Mother isn’t fond of them and father doesn’t care much... but they keep them tidy. I can see them from my room too.” she gestured towards an opened room. “Though it seems the servants are airing it out tonight...” 

“What _do_ you do besides jewelry making?” he honestly wanted to know more of her. As she speaks, he feels better about this situation. She’s a bright woman, and he certainly hope this marriage would help her flourish more... and to stave off his loneliness. 

“I enjoy ...” she paused to think. What else did she even do....? “Oh, I sometimes practice my bending... but I never cared much for fighting and the like.” though had been sent to the Royal Academy for Girls .... “Oh...I like history.” 

“History of the nation? I can teach you that myself.” Iroh offered with a laugh, watching her as she moved from one bush to the other. He stood, allowing his hands to tuck into his sleeves. 

“Yeah. I always enjoyed old tales too. I liked the bender tales...” she paused, a cold shiver running down her spine as a breeze hit her. “Though....I always like the ones about the first benders.” 

Eri was about to turn around until she noticed an arm reaching past her head to examine a lily. Her cheeks started to burn at the closeness— he must’ve been right behind her. If she leaned back, she might touch him...she was tempted. 

“Do you like the story of the two dragons?” Iroh asked, moving his head to look at her. 

“The story about the dragons who taught the first firebenders?” she shot back. Eri gave in to her desires and gently leaned back against his chest. He felt warm... and comfortable. The contact was a surprise to him, but, he accepted it. 

“Yes.” was Irohs’ simple reply as he slid an arm around her waist, hugging her close to his chest. The hug felt ...too much, his warmth comforting, but, her nerves were getting the best of her. _stay calm...just breathe...._ Eri repeated to herself. “Dragons were always magnificent creatures. I can’t compare their beauty to anything else in this land.” 

Eri had always admired dragons, their tales of fire and protection charmed her, though, the dragon hunt say unwell in her mind. Why would they kill off such beautiful creatures...? She wanted to ask Iroh that, but, this moment seemed so unreal, she didn’t want come crashing back into reality. “Iroh...may I face you?” She asked, to his surprise. 

“Of course.” Iroh hesitantly dropped his arm, allowing Eri to turn and face him. 

For a brief moment, they sat in silence, Eris’ eyes gazing into Irohs’ before he could no longer resist. Warm hands suddenly covered her cheeks, a look of surprise on her face before their lips met. The kiss was heated, quite literally, the warm fire pouring from Irohs’ hands and lips were making her flustered, and ragged for breath. The heat was intoxicating— _Iroh_ was intoxicating. 

A kiss that lasted what felt like hours, was broken off only after a few moments. Eri was left dazzed, and Iroh rather apologetic. 

“I’m sor-“

“No.” Eri had to cut him off, a hand pressing gently onto Irohs’ chest. “Don’t apologize...I don’t want you to.” she didn’t want to regret this moment. Not now. Not ever. 

“I think I need to rest. Please tell my parents I fell ill.” she slipped away Iroh, a hand pressed to her mouth. Before he could respond, the woman was gone, leaving him alone to his thoughts and feelings. 

....”Of course.” Came Irohs’ soft reply. It had been so long since this heat was felt in him...he was entranced. Iroh hadn’t a clue how he let this happen to himself.


End file.
